Post-surgical drainage systems are generally needed following abdominal, breast mastectomy and thoracic surgeries. One or more surgical drains are typically placed near the surgical incisions. Although these drains can be uncomfortable and inconvenient, they are usually medically necessary. Surgical drains prevent blood and fluid buildup under the skin, and encourage healing and recovery. Daily measuring of fluids and keeping the collection containers, referred to herein as “surgical drains” clean and clear will aid in preventing infections. The collection containers, surgical flasks or surgical drains often have volumetric fluid measurement markings on their outside.
A surgical drain system includes fluid drainage tubing, fluid collection drains, and sometimes a measuring cup. The main purpose of the surgical drain system is to enable fluid elimination and collection from the body. The fluid drainage tubes extend from the patient under the skin near the incision. Fluid drainage tubes are usually held in place with sutures so that the tube does not slip out of the incision accidentally and cause a leak. The current commercially available designs do not provide the type of support or security needed to keep the surgical drainage system in place.
The current commercially available design is apron-style with slits to contain surgical drains made from a solid and non-breathable nylon, which results in sweating and unhygienic conditions. The current design also has hard-to-manage clasps located on the back of the apron, which is of questionable usefulness due to the limited range of motion of a post-surgical patient. The present Holster Belt System overcomes many of the impediments of the current commercially available design.
Post-surgical camisoles or vests are bulky and unattractive, with the pockets for the surgical drains located inside wide and oversized clothing, which results in pain from the moving and bouncing of the drains throughout the day. These camisole and vest designs are therefore problematic because the process of post-surgical healing can last for weeks. Camisole and vest designs are also disadvantageous because of the difficulty in viewing fluid collection in the surgical drains and to maintain hygiene. The design also requires the patient to purchase several such camisoles or vests to maintain hygiene and to accommodate different climates.
The foregoing prior solutions fail to provide stable, comfortable, painless and hygienic design and do not satisfy the requirements of proper post-surgical healing.
The present Holster Belt System offers patients a unique and effective option compared to existing commercially available surgical fluid drainage systems. The present Holster Belt System (HBS) is designed to support wearing of a surgical drain system and eliminate an outdated option of pinning tags or loops, which are located on the top or sides of the surgical drains, to undergarments or clothing. The HBS is designed to assist during the difficult time of recovery with comfort and fashionable design features. The present design overcomes shortcomings and inefficiencies in current surgical drain systems, which are bulky, clumsy and handicapping, and which provides little of no support and cause pain to the patients due to unstable position of pinning tubes and surgical drains.